


Aphrodite has honored you exceedingly

by LetMeBeBrave



Series: Guess who's coming to dinner [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon, angst? not in my house, heavily implied, maybe more chapters at some point i dont know, so many references to the gods, they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeBeBrave/pseuds/LetMeBeBrave
Summary: The early morning light illuminated the scene beautifully, basking their melding bodies in rose hues, the fine sheets and feather filled pillows around them appearing like clouds – it seemed as if Eros himself had a hand in the construction of their blissful respite.__They deserve some peace.





	Aphrodite has honored you exceedingly

**Author's Note:**

> as with everything i write, this is,,,,,,super self indulgent and i hope it makes sense to anyone else. 
> 
> i got AC: Odyssey as a gift over the holidays and out of all the romances, alkibiades stole my heart in his slutty little hands and ran off with it, so now we have this. 
> 
> the title is from a sappho quote  
> "...gracious your form and your eyes as honey: desire is poured upon your lovely face. Aphrodite has honored you exceedingly..."

 

 

  
“And there was a time she kidnapped me and proceeded to lock me in a cell...that, was a rude awakening.”  
  
“...My dear, darling _misthios,”_ Laughed the very, very naked man sprawled languidly between Alexios' thighs, “your family certainly is lively – oh, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when all of you are together. Chaos to make _Dionysos_ proud, I'm sure!”  
  
Alexios' rich laughter then joined that of Alkibiades, the _misthios_ brushing his lover's hair away from his grinning face, reveling in the handsome debauchery of his blown out pupils and flushed cheeks, and how they contrasted with his flaxen hair.  
  
“Perhaps you should accompany me the next time we are all together,” Alexios said, tucking sweat mussed hair behind one of Alkibiades' ears as he spoke, “you do seem to thrive in chaos, _agápi mou._ It always seems that every time I find you, you are causing your own special kind of hysteria. _”_  
  
Alkibiades barked out a laugh at that, swatting away his lover's hand as he gracefully turned onto his stomach, looking all like a jaguar stalking it's prey.  
And _oh,_ if Alexios didn't adore it.  
  
“You are quite right, my darling _misthios,_ ” Alkibiades purred as he crawled up the toned plains of Alexios' lax body, straddling his hips and pressing his chest to that of his lover's muscled one, a contented grin on his face.  
“I do tend to feel quite at home when I am doing the will of the mighty _Dionysos.”_  
  
Alexios responded with a simple hum of acknowledgment, his calloused hands finding their place on Alkibiades' slim waist, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on his soft skin – which, in turn, caused a pleased shiver from the smaller man.  
  
“And, concerning your most gracious invitation,” Alkibiades began caressing Alexios' jawline softly.  
“I would gladly take you up on it – scandalizing your new-found brother is an opportunity I would not _dream_ of passing up, in this life or the next,” he said with a wink, drawing out raucous laughter from Alexios. “And your mother sounds to be an absolute _charm,_ from what I've heard of her. And so, I must sate my curiosity – you must get your looks from her, yes? The both of you, blessed by _Aphrodite_ herself, I swear it.” __  
  
Alexios' laughter only rose in volume, his face pressed firmly into Alkibiades' neck. “Ohh, she will simply adore you.” Alexios said breathlessly.  
  
“My darling, who doesn't?” Alkibiades replied, his smirk perfectly audible – and he was swift to kiss Alexios quiet when the _misthios_ pulled back with a retort written clear on his face.  
  
What ever reply Alexios had come up with was evidently deemed unimportant as his eyes fell closed and he wove a hand into his lover's hair, returning the kiss tenderly; his free hand eventually found it's way to Alkibiades' lower back, and Alexios flipped them over suddenly, delighting in the surprised squawk that came from the man now underneath him.  
  
The early morning light illuminated the scene beautifully, basking their melding bodies in rose hues, the fine sheets and feather filled pillows around them appearing like clouds – it seemed as if _Eros_ himself had a hand in the construction of their blissful respite.  
  
  


__________  
  
  
  
Some time later they found themselves both on their backs, dumb-struck smiles on their faces while they worked to catch their breath.  
Alexios had his face hidden in Alkibiades' hair, while the latter's head rested on the _misthios'_ chest, an arm draped across his toned, heaving stomach.  
  
“...Now that I have given it some thought,” Alkibiades broke the peaceful silence, “I would very much like to see what it would take to break your father's _legendary_ resolve. I believe I have found a new goal, dearest.” He chuckled when he felt Alexios stiffen under his arm, and groan miserably a few moments after.  
  
“Is there a problem, my sweet?”  
The noise that came out of Alkibiades could only be described as a cackle, and Alexios thought he sounded far too pleased with himself.  
  
“ _Please,”_ Alexios started hoarsely, “never speak about my _pater_ in our bed ever, ever again.” he pleaded, burying his face even further into Alkibiades' hair.  
  
“Mm, could that be considered begging?” Alkibiades hummed, stroking the trail of hair that spread down Alexios' torso, “because I do so _love_ it when you beg, my darling. Music that _Apollo_ himself would weep to.”  
  
Later, when a breathless and oversensitive Alexios would accuse him of letting his wandering hands go on their own accord, Alkibiades would not deny it. He was always honest, of course. To a degree.  
  
_“You,”_ muttered Alexios, giving a sharp and unexpected tug to Alkibiades' hair, silently delighting in the gasp it resulted in, “are an evil, evil man.”  
  
“Ohh, I do so love it when you create your own pet names for me, my darling.”  
  
“Do you _ever_ stop talking?”  
  
“Would you like to make me, my sweet?”  
  


“ _Gladly.”_  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> blows a kiss up to olympos 
> 
>  
> 
> alexios calls alkibiades 'my love' in greek 
> 
>  
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed this mess, it was super fun to write, let me know if you want more ?? maybe alkibiades carrying through with meeting the fam and bonding with myrrine
> 
>  
> 
> kudos are amazing and comments make my heckin day


End file.
